


Echo Girl x Sarah Choi

by StupidIdiot1010



Series: Suggested ships from MysticMessenger Amino [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidIdiot1010/pseuds/StupidIdiot1010
Summary: No
Relationships: Echo Girl | Choi Kyungji/Sarah Choi
Series: Suggested ships from MysticMessenger Amino [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Echo Girl x Sarah Choi

Echo girl sits impatiently on the soft hotel bed, shifting excitedly when Sarah Choi strides into the room. "I rented the room for two days" Sarah shuts the door behind her, glancing down at Echo girl before walking up to her. "What happened to being loyal to...what was his name" she lightly taps Echo girls jaw, causing her to slowly glance up at her. 

"Zenny" Echo girl mutters meeting her eye. "You promised to teach me how to be more likable for Zen" she exclaims, Sarah tracing up her jaw with her slender fingers. 

"Of course, You just do whatever I say" her long fingers tap Echo girls ear lobe, her palm caressing the side of her jaw. "Watch closely--" Sarah pushes her down against the bed, she didn't exactly know who this Zen was but decided that he would most likely be a 'Good for nothing guy' 

"O-Oh--Okay" Echo girl adverts her gaze from Sarah in embarrassment, she let out a soft gasp as Sarah places her hand against the base of her neck. Tracing her shoulder with a finger, stopping just above the clavicle and pinching her dress. 

"This..." Sarah narrows her eyes as she pulls at Echos dress "This is too modest, You've got natural lumps here...You have to use it to your advantage" frustrated that this woman who had naturally built in 'seducers' while she had to go through a...process to get her own she grips Echos chest. Gripping Echo girls chest, Echo squirming under her while letting out quiet moans.

"Ah, sorry" Sarah releases Echo girls chest, looking up at her face and caught off guard by Echos almost beet red face. Her watery eyes making her feel a certain way Sarah let out a scoff, "I'm not a lesbian..." She thinks, key word THINKS. Echo girl continues glancing at Sarah, her face half planted into the sheets. "Just like that, that's the face you have to show him" she grins as she traces over Echos breasts and to her sides, placing her palms against her. Going towards her Thighs as Echo girl twitches, "Ah, You're sensitive?" Sarah lifts her knee and places in-between her legs. 

Echo girl begins to sweat, her heart was racing as Sarah traced practically every inch of her body and comment on it. She clenches her mouth trying not to let out any weird sounds. "S-Sarah?" She stutters moving her hands against her own chest, "Is this--" she pauses dry swallowing her spit "Necessary?" When she says this Sarah pauses, glancing up at her. 

She stares at her in silence, realizing that she had began running her hands on the inside of her thighs. "Uh" moving her hand a backwards a bit and pausing again, realizing once more that it'll seem suspicious, moving her hand back up. In a flirty tone she says "Of course it is..." Caught red handed she begins sweating a bit. 

"Nn--" Echo girl leans more into the bed and shuts her eyes. "Be gentle with me" pressing her hands into her breasts as a reflex when Sarah nervously slips her hand upwards under her dress. Letting out a small moan she impulsively opens her eyes and shoots up, wrapping her arms around Sarah. 

Surprised by the sudden pounce Sarah accidently moving her hand against Echos lower region a little too hard, causing Echo girl to let out a pained groan into her ear. "Sorry" she whispers, somehow kind of turned on by Echo girls actions her face flushing with red as she without thinking gives her lower region a pat for good luck. 

She let out a muffled moan as she buries her head into Sarah shoulder. "I said be gentle" Echo whines, clenching Sarah's shirt. "You're being mean, stop teasing me!"

Sarah turns her eyes in the direction where Echo held onto her. "Teasing?" She felt Echo nod "You mean" Echo girl suddenly cuts her off.

"Just hurry up and do it before I tell my father you assaulted me!" She shifts to grab Sarah's hand, pulling it towards her as she looked down with watery eyes, letting out a small whine as she let go of Sarah's hand and quietly lays back down onto the bed, clenching the bed sheets as Sarah hesitantly rubs her limber fingers against Sarah's sensitive parts.

As Echo continues her small whining and small moaning session Sarah leans over her, moving her fingers in small ovals around her part. As she does this she moves to kiss Echo, not being able to reach her lips but only reaching her bottom lip. Sarah gently nibbles on Echos bottom lip, shifting a bit and inserting her fingers into Echo. Echo immediately bites down, accidently biting on Sarah's top lip. Jolting Sarah moves away from her face, licking her own top lip and tasting the metallic taste of her own blood. "You bitch" Sarah mutters before thrusting her fingers, Echo beginning to shift around moving her hips as she thrusts her fingers. 

Echo girl opening her mouth and letting out shallow breaths as Sarah moves closer to her, sucking at her top lip and moving down inserting her tongue into her mouth. She plays around with Echos tongue which desperately tried to escape being captured before completely giving up. Echo arches her back, her breasts pressing against Sarah's, Sarah moving away bringing a bit of drool along with her as she licks her lips. Something awakening as she watches Echo girl struggle from below her she curls her fingers inside Echo, resulting in Echo immediately clenching her teeth again shaking. Her feet caught against the sheets as she brings them to their toes, "What an interesting face" Sarah smirks as she engraves the face of Echos panicked yet pleasure twisted face, her twitching body which Sarah could control with a flick of her fingers. 

"S-Stop plea..se" Echo girl whispers between pants, Sarah's face turning sadistic as she caresses her face with her free hand. 

"No, I don't think I will."


End file.
